<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ygo vrains/尊游】—互补色— by Chuanxiao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484560">【ygo vrains/尊游】—互补色—</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuanxiao/pseuds/Chuanxiao'>Chuanxiao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuanxiao/pseuds/Chuanxiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>2018/04/28</p>
<p>      不好好填坑突然无质量脑洞，就小小一段，想到向不灵梦说出“你倒是稍微担心我一下啊”这话的尊哥→<br/>　　尊哥是我脑all作这么久以来第一个能让游作舒展开眉头的人，我现在就想看他们双打<br/>　　是糖。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru, 穗村尊/藤木游作</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【ygo vrains/尊游】—互补色—</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2018/04/28</p>
<p>      不好好填坑突然无质量脑洞，就小小一段，想到向不灵梦说出“你倒是稍微担心我一下啊”这话的尊哥→<br/>　　尊哥是我脑all作这么久以来第一个能让游作舒展开眉头的人，我现在就想看他们双打<br/>　　是糖。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　最后一击的剧烈爆炸声轰然响起，在飞溅的砂石浓烟里连眼睛都睁不开，穗村尊单膝屈起重重跪倒下来。</p>
<p>　　明明只是虚拟体而已，太阳穴却疼得像要炸开了。</p>
<p>　　“……”</p>
<p>　　滋响的杂音犹如暴走的电流扎刺神经，他睁开眼睛却什么都看不见。</p>
<p>　　“……S……”</p>
<p>　　令人躁动的白色侵占了他的意识，是空白，是无物，是不管输赢都没有人关心的地狱，只有激痛的电流犹如满嘴利齿的野兽一次又一次伺机他的脆弱试图绞碎他的咽喉。</p>
<p>　　他不想死。</p>
<p>　　“……Soulb……”</p>
<p>　　他不想死，他要活下去。</p>
<p>　　撕裂稚嫩的声带与皮囊，发出野兽般的叫号嘶吼。</p>
<p>　　他往前跑，往前跑，越快越好，举着磨烂血肉露出白骨森森的双足也好，像干裂破烂的木柴般燃烧成焦炭变成灰尘也好——</p>
<p>　　谁也不能拦住他，谁也不能让他停下——</p>
<p>　　因为只要停下就是粉身碎骨的地狱——</p>
<p>　　“……喂Soulburner……！”</p>
<p>　　——谁也不能让他再回到那个地狱里去！！</p>
<p>　　“Soulburner！！”</p>
<p>　　猩红的瞳孔骤然抽紧，在意识清醒之前，穗村尊慌忙松开了自己的手。</p>
<p>　　刚被卡主脖子的游作立刻捂着脖子连连咳嗽起来。</p>
<p>　　“……”穗村尊睁大了眼睛。</p>
<p>　　他动了动嘴唇，却发不出任何声音。</p>
<p>　　……游作……</p>
<p>　　“咳咳……你、还好么？你的技能副作用太大了、以后少用吧？”游作揉了揉喉咙喘着气说。</p>
<p>　　“Soulburner？”游作抬起头，发现穗村尊呆呆地看着他。游作皱了皱眉。</p>
<p>　　“我没事了，我知道你是一时没缓过来……Soulburner！”看对方一直缓不过来神的样子，游作只好又喊了穗村尊一声，“醒醒！我没事了！”</p>
<p>　　“……Playmaker。”</p>
<p>　　“以后别用那个技能了，对你身体的负荷太大flash back也不会好受，太危险了。”游作的脸上还带着一点因为窒息而涨红的红晕，孔雀绿色的眸子认真地和他对视着，“头还疼么？再等一会儿再登出？”</p>
<p>　　穗村尊金红色的眼眸一下就睁大了，少年孔雀绿的眼睛倒映进来，于是猩红色犹如渴求被互补色安抚般地近乎烧灼起来。</p>
<p>　　“……Playmaker。”</p>
<p>　　“嗯？”就当是对方还没缓过来的游作展开眉平直地看着穗村等着他的下文。</p>
<p>　　焰尾般烈红的围巾飞扬起来，碧透的孔雀绿骤然蒙上一层阴影，橙红的发丝轻轻荡过。</p>
<p>　　“……”</p>
<p>　　Soulburner登出了。</p>
<p>　　游作怔住半晌，他无意识地碰了碰嘴唇。</p>
<p>        “……”</p>
<p>　　……Flash back会把这个感觉也重演么？</p>
<p>　　突然想到这的游作顿时红了耳廓。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>